runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Crest (quest)
This article is about the quest, for the quest item see Family crest. Introduction Dimintheis, who lives in eastern Varrock, needs his Family crest to restore him to his rightful position in Varrock. He has three sons who split the crest and aren't talking to him or each other. You have to talk to each son and convince them to give you the crest fragments. The father gives you clues one at a time for the sons. Trying to talk to them before receiving the clues will not work. The first son The first son is located in Catherby near the members fishing spots. He is a Chef and you will find him cooking in one of the houses nearby. He will tell you he broke the crest up into three fragments, each held by one brother. He will not give you his crest fragment until you helped him with his salad. The Chef tells you he needs 5 different types of cooked fish: Shrimp, Salmon, Tuna, Bass and Swordfish. After you given the 5 cooked fish to him, he will give you his part of the crest and will tell you the rough location of his brother, advising that you should to talk to the Gem trader in Al Kharid. The second son Talk to Gem trader in Al Kharid and he will tell you of a man in the Al-Kharid mine, wearing a yellow cape and standing by a gold rock. Avan tells you that he needs to have a ruby ring and a ruby necklace, made from the finest gold. He tells you to visit Boot the Dwarf in the western part of the Dwarven Mine for more information relating to this gold. Boot will tell you that it can be mined in a small dungeon east of Ardougne. You'll come to a ladder that leads to Witchaven dungeon. Make sure to bring a Pickaxe. There are levers in the dungeon very much like those found in the quest Ernest the Chicken. To get to the gold: #Go down the ladder, pass the level 48 Hobgoblins. #Go to northern cave-like room. Pull the lever down on the north wall, where you will see a level 58 Ogre. #Go to the south wall, where there are two doors. Enter the room, pull the lever down. #Go back to north wall and pull the lever up. #Enter the room and pull the lever down. #Exit the room and pull the lever on the wall down again. #Go to the south room and pull the lever up. Exit the room by the most western door. * You will then be able to enter the cage area between the rooms and will be faced with a level 114 Hellhound. * There are three gold rocks here; remember to mine at least two of them * You must have talked with Boot the Dwarf in order to mine them. Now that you have the fine gold you can make the Ruby ring and Ruby necklace, when you done this go back to the Man in the Al-Kharid mine and he will reward you with his Crest fragment. He will also tell you about his younger brother who has the last fragment of the crest. The third son You will find the third brother, a wizard, upstairs in the Jolly Boar Inn near the eastern wilderness border. He has been poisoned by spiders. Use your Cure poison Potion on him and he will tell you the location of the last crest fragment and how to kill the level 121 demon, Chronozon, which is holding it. ]] Before going to Edgeville Dungeon, make sure you have 4 Death-Runes, 5 Fire-Runes, 4 Earth-Runes, 3 Water-Runes, an Air staff and possibly cure poison and prayer restore potions. You need these runes for casting the elemental blast spells (Wind blast, Water blast, Earth blast, and Fire blast), all of them must be cast on Chronozon at least once in order to kill him. You can find him right at the end of the dungeon near the Earth Obelisk, past the level 156 black demons and level 63 poison spiders. After you kill him he will drop the third crest fragment. Finale Take the three crest fragments that form the family crest and return to Dimintheis. He will reward you with a pair of Steel gauntlets, and tells you to speak to one of his sons so that they may enchant them. Carefully choose which pair of gauntlets you want, as you may only enchant them once, although they will always remain in your inventory on death. *The first son Chef will give you the Gauntlets of cooking, which reduce the chance of burning food when cooking. *The second son Avan will give you the Gauntlets of goldsmithing, which increase the smithing experience you gain when smelting gold. *The third son Wizard will give you the Gauntlets of chaos, which increase the damage dealt by the elemental bolt spells (Wind bolt, Water bolt, Earth bolt and Fire bolt). Most players deem the Gauntlets of cooking to be the most useful. Every pair gives the same bonuses as Klank's Gauntlets, making them useful for combat. Rewards *1 Quest Point *Access to the hellhound dungeon east of Ardougne *Steel gauntlets, which can be enhanced into Gauntlets of goldsmithing, Gauntlets of chaos or Gauntlets of cooking by talking to the relevant son Trivia * Dying with gauntlets (while there are none in the player's bank) will cause the player to respawn with them in their inventory. If they return to where they died there will be another pair of steel gauntlets (or whichever enchanted gauntlet previous acquired) in the death pile. Picking them up will result in the player having two pairs of steel gauntlets (or whichever enchanted gauntlet they had). Only one pair of steel gauntlets can be enchanted. Category:Trivia